


The Ending

by DDDaisy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDDaisy/pseuds/DDDaisy
Summary: Life is always unpredictable when someone comes into your life without warning. Halle’s POV.
Relationships: Halle Lidner | Halle Bullock/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Death Note and I don’t make profit from this fiction.

Life is always unpredictable when someone comes into your life without warning.

Halle never expected that she would saw a blond teenager holding a gun with a dark muzzle at her when one day she came home from work. The left side of his face was covered with a crumbling white gauze, looming with appalling blood and pus. Halle was pondering which doctor's clumsy procedures were as she heard him saying threatening words in a low voice.

"Are you all right?" Halle tentatively showed her goodwill in the mildest speaking tone, but she could only stand still in the way of the cold pistol.

"No." He shook his head. "Either give me information or I'll shoot you."

"Such a large area of burns will kill you if they can’t be dealt with in time." Her determined look and unquestionable attitude made the boy take a subconscious step back.

Then the scarred young man took over her comfortable double bed, while she lay on the sofa in the living room, sighing and feeling the most heart-alarmed night.

Life is always unpredictable. The mafia boy in leather pants, who pointed a gun at her last night, sat in her dining room, as he drank coffee she made and ate the omelette she cooked and bread she toasted.

The way he gobbled food didn't match his scar face and cold expression. He was famished like a stray dog that hadn't eaten in a long time.

"Why are you doing this for me?" What do you want?” He said as he chewed.

Halle sighed inwardly as she lamented that he might still be a very cute kid if he could talk to her properly.

"Is this how you speak to the person who helps you? Mello." Halle paused.

"My priority is to defeat Kira. All I care about is ..." She decided to come clean about her purpose while he was having breakfast, because she didn't want to enjoy the treatment of having a gun pointed after she cooked breakfast so hard.

Life is always unpredictable. Rude and elusive Mello, a man of action, lying on her back in peace and gently biting her neck, whispered her name and a few Slavic words she couldn’t understand in her ear over and over again. It reminded Halle of the male cat in heat bit the female cat's neck. His sweaty chest was leaning over her wet back. The distance between them is the shortest distance in the world. Usually, it could drive her crazy that a man left some sticky imprints on her hips and thighs. She would not hesitate to kick him out of her bed absolutely. At the moment, she felt a kind of strange and contented feeling growing in her mind, not just physically.

Life is always unpredictable. Halle woke up on a sun-drenched morning and realized that Mello was staring at her face motionless on his side.

"What are you looking at? What happened to my face?” Halle opened her eyes wide as she asked him.

"Nothing." The blond snorted and possibly blushed(Halle didn’t see it), as he turned around.

Halle smiled as she sat up. "It's time to get up. what would you like to eat in the morning?" "

He turned his back on her and didn’t respond.

Life is always unpredictable. The kitten Halle thought she had tamed started pawing at her again. Mello grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to go to headquarters with him. On the way to the HQ, she repeatedly asked him whether he would like to pretend to meet her for the first time as she had suggested. He showed his approval when they arrived at the headquarters entrance. Meeting Near at the point of Mello's gun brought her a sense of treacherous pleasure. Just as she had imagined Mello's meeting with Near a thousand times, Mello was easily angered by Near. She thought Mello had no intention to kill Near, but she couldn't ignore the possibility that emotion would drive him to put the trigger. She had to come forward and persuade him to recover his senses, or it would jeopardize the achievement of her goal.

Life is always unpredictable. Halle's flat became quiet again after Mello left for Los Angeles. They made a phone call daily around that time. The boy always wanted Halle to tell him everything she saw and heard at SPK. He was so cautious that he would ask about her analysis of the information, but rarely expressed his own opinion. They usually talked for a long time on the phone. They didn’t hang up until they had no word to say.

Life is always unpredictable. Near had gone as far as he made arrangement that she would participate in the selection of Takada Kiyomi’s bodyguards that meant Her appearance would be exposed to the public without reservation. Halle hesitated for a moment when hearing about the order. She is clear that it might put her under great risk. Certainly, she accepted the plan. Mello was excited and a little distressed to know her next action on the phone. "It’s probably because I can’t tell him what Near does every day." Halle thought to herself.

Life is always unpredictable. Takada gave her a day off, her first vacation since she had been a bodyguard. She walked through the bustling streets of Tokyo as people prepared for the new year. She sat on a roadside bench at Odaiba, waiting for the New Year's fireworks show.

Suddenly she felt someone sitting on the other end of the bench and turned her head to see the familiar blonde surprisingly. He was wearing black leather jacket and black sunglasses, with a bar of chocolate in hand.

"You shouldn't be here. If someone sees you being with me..." Halle frowned as she muttered.

Mello took off his sunglasses, glancing at her without answering.

The brilliant fireworks caught her attention soon. People on the shore cheered and made good wishes for the new year, and Halle was immersed in festival atmosphere as well. Halle caught a glimpse that Mello gazed silently into her face like what he did on one morning.

Halle swallowed her words. _What are you looking at?_ In fact, she wondered if her face in his eyes was fallen dappled light across like his face in her eyes .

Life is always unpredictable. The calls between them slowly diminished. Halle was busy working as a bodyguard, lurking around Takada as if she was on thin ice, like every spy operation she had ever been through. During her highly stressful work, she sometimes felt the eyes watching her, but she looked around and couldn’t find where they exactly were.

Life is always unpredictable. When someone comes into your life without warning, but one day he leaves you forever. The burning church was a sign of the most painful ending. Halle didn't have the courage to look at the burned body carried out of the fire.

"Near, I'm sorry, I never thought that Mello would..." Halle only had remorse and no tear. She thought that God let her face the similar ending again to punish her delusion about being with a criminal nine years her junior.

Life is always unpredictable. When a person disappears from your life forever, your life still goes on. She flew to Japan when that day came as she did in previous years. She bought two bunches of plain white flowers at a florist. She first went to a person's grave and put a bunch of flowers before his gravestone. If he hadn’t died, she wouldn’t have become a member of the SPK and her life wouldn’t have been changed. This was the part she never told Mello.

Then she came to the chocolate-addicted boy's grave. She stayed for a long time every time she came here. The January wind in Tokyo was so cold and bone-chilling and blew her hair. She crouched down at the grave and stroke the bouquets she bought.

"Mello, if I hadn’t gave you that information, would it have had a different ending?"

No one heard her question, whereas only did the mountain wind blow the trees rustling as if answering the question she would never get an answer to.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry that I wrote this story with pessimism. Maybe I am under great work pressure. I tend to write stories in my “if Mello were still alive” universe rather than works based on the timeline of the original manga. Of course, Mello and Halle from the manga are best. Thanks for comments under my other works and I’m working on some happier stories.


End file.
